Holiday
by PinkPrincess3
Summary: Harry takes a vacation with the Weasley family. Everything is going great until he finds himself falling for Ron's little sister.. Harry/Ginny and some Ron/Hermione


Holiday  
By: Pink Princess  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything.  
Chapter One: Take Me Away  
  
* * *   
  
Harry Potter was awoken one Saturday morning by the sqwaking of an owl outside his window. He slowly opened his eyes, thinking he was already back at Hogwarts. Then, he remembered it was still summer and he was still at Four Privet Drive with the Dursleys. He rolled over and out of bed and let the owl in his room. The owl dropped a letter into his hands, then happily flew around his room. "Pig?" he asked. He recognized the owl immeadiatly. It was Ron's owl, Pigwigdeon, delivering him a letter. His sleepiness immeadiatly turned to happiness as he opened the envelope. It was still only the first week of summer, but this was the first letter he had recieved from Ron since they left their sixth year at Hogwarts.   
  
He unfolded the letter to find a short paragraph of Ron's messy scrawl. Before he began to read it said to Pig, "Hush now, you wouldn't want the Dursleys to know you're here." Pig obeyed and sat upon Hedwig's cage. Harry glanced over Ron's messy scrawl.  
  
Harry,  
  
How have the Muggles been treating you? Don't worry- we won't let you stay there all summer with them! I have some great news though. Dad's been given a reward, a raise and a higher posistion from Ministry for all his hard work in the war. According to Fudge You-Know-Who would've never been caught without Dad's help. Mum's really happy, so her and Dad decided to take a family vacation. We're going to this wizarding resort a bit West of Hogsmeade. Why don't you come with us? We're leaving a week from today, so send an answer back with Pig as soon as possible. Ginny already asekd Hermione to come so she'll be arriving at the Burrow any day now. We can pick you up if you'd like, but don't worry we won't use Floo powder. I'm sure Dad would love to rent a car (if Mum let's him that is...). Send me an owl!  
  
-Ron  
  
Harry grinned. With Ron's dad making more money, the Weasley's wouldn't be poor anymore. It wasn't that they had been "poor" before now, but they did have alot of financial trouble. Harry was happy that Mr. Weasley had finally gotten the recognition he deserved, and the Weasleys would have more than enough money. "Well," Harry said to the owls, "I've never been on a vacation before." To him a vacation was going to Hogwarts each fall for the school year, and getting away from the Dursleys. But at Hogwarts he had obligations. He had schoolwork, and quidditch practice. Between those two there wasn't much for relaxation or fun. Most students considered the summer a time to get away from school and Hogwarts. To Harry, the summer was the worst time of the year. He was stuck with the Dursleys.  
  
The Dursleys. Harry groaned. How would he ever be able to get the Dursleys to agree to let him go away with the Weasleys? His Aunt and Uncle were completely against Harry having any sort of fun. Then again, if Harry left now, they would get to spend the entire summer without Harry pestering around, as well as the school year. However Harry doubted they would jump at the chance to get rid of Harry Potter, their free live-in servant. Harry let out a sigh. If underage magic outside of Hogwarts wasn't prohibited he would have turned his relatives into a family of toads a long time ago.   
  
Just at that moment he heard his Uncle's from downstairs. "Get down here now boy!" He bellowed. Harry put the letter down and began to go downstairs. It was obvious that Uncle Vernon had been addressing him and not Dudley.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked. 'I might as well treat the old bloke with at least a twidge of respect if I want to go with Ron,' he thought.  
  
"Collect the mail, and then cook us up some breakfast," Uncle Vernon grunted.  
  
Harry nodded and followed his uncle's directions without question. 'A wizard resort. I'm going to a wizard resort,' He told himself.   
  
After he had retrived Uncle Vernon's mail and handed it to him, he began to cook breakfast without any hesitation or questions. His uncle eyed him suspciosuly, almost aware that something was up.  
  
"What you up to boy?" He asked, as if he had read Harry's mind.  
  
"Nothing Uncle Vernon, I'm just doing as you told me. I'm cooking breakfast," Harry replied.  
  
Uncle Vernon didn't reply, but went back to his paper. Just then Dudley appeared in the kitchen. "What are you cooking?"  
  
"Cheese Omlettes and bacon," Harry replied.  
  
"Dad! Don't let him cook. He's putting spells on my food. Last night I had a terrible stomach ache from the supper *he* cooked!" Dudley exclaimed.  
  
"That's because you had nearly five helpings of everything," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Oh, so you're blaming poor Dudley on your inability to control yourself?" Uncle Vernon questioned.  
  
"No, I'm just saying that-" Harry began but was interuppted by his aunt.  
  
"Don't you even touch this food!" She shreiked, "You made my poor Dudley-Pie sick last night, and that wasn't the first time either."  
  
"But Aunt Pentunia, it's not me. I haven't done anything to this food," Harry explained.  
  
"Don't lie to my face boy! Get to your room! NOW!" his uncle bellowed.  
  
"Yeah get to your room!" Dudley repeated as he hit Harry on the back.  
  
"I heard you the first time," Harry muttered as he trudged up the stairs. At this rate he was never going to get anyway with the Dursleys. Thanks to Dudley's enourmous appetite, this aunt and uncle thought Harry was bewitching their food. He went into his room and flopped onto his bed. 'There has to be a way to get them to let me go with the Dursleys' he thought. Maybe he didn't even need to ask them. He was going to be sixteen years old this summer, and he was almost an adult. He should make his own decisions as to where he wanted to go. Besides, he had snuck out of the house more than once to stay with the Weasleys. The Dursleys were mad for the most part, but too afraid of magic to do anything. He sighed and sat down in his room to write a letter to Ron.   
  
Ron-  
  
Congraulations to your Dad on his promotion and raise. Thank you for inviting me to come with you, I'd love to go. The only problem is I don't think the Dursleys would be happy to let me go. Do you or your brothers have any idea on how to get me out of here? Well, tell Ginny and everyone else I said Hi.  
  
-Harry  
  
He looked over his letter once, as he sucked on his sugar quill. All looked well, so he folded it up and looked at Pig. "Are you ready for another trip?" He asked. Pig flew up above Harry excited. "Okay, I get it! You're ready. You sure have grown since I saw you last," He said as he tied the letter to the owl. "Hurry now, I want to get out of here as soon as possible."  
  
Pig squeaked at him, and then Harry opened the window to let him out. 'If all goes well, I'll be out of this house in a matter of days,' Harry thought. Hopefully, all would go well. After all he had survived more than enough near death experiences. Getting away from the Dursleys should be nothing. Ron's prankster brothers Fred and George should have a plan to get him out. They were experts at breaking the rules. 'Almost as good as me, Hermione and Ron,' he thought with a smile. He remebered all the years in Hogwarts when the three of them had went out late at night in his invisbility cloak. They had snuck past teachers, and constantly got in (and out) of trouble. He missed his best friends.  
  
He missed Ginny as well. During his fifth year he had become much closer to her. He was sure her crush on him was long gone, and she no longer saw Harry as her "Knight in Shining Armor", although he did save her back in his second year. With all going on with Hermione and Ron, Harry needed a friend to confide in without feeling like a third wheel. In the middle of fifth year Ron finally admitted how he felt about Hermione. The two were both stubborn as hell, but with the help of Ginny and a truth potion Harry got them to admit their feelings for each other. For awhile after, though he regretted it. Hermione and Ron were always sneaking off together and acting cute. They still argued constantly, and hung out with Harry like old times, but it wasn't the same. A part of Harry wished that he hadn't made them admit their feelings, because now he was left out of the trio. Thankfully, he had Ginny to talk to when he needed someone. Until last year he had never realized what a great girl she was, and their friendship was strong ever since. It would be nice to see her again.   
  
He breifly wondered if would see any of his friends before the summer was over. Getting on his Uncle's good side was hopeless. He wasn't even all that sure if his uncle had a good side to begin with. However Harry vowed to the best he could possibly be to his relatives for the next few days.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry was sure they had noticed he was being unbelievably helpful. Over the next two days he would help out around the house without a question being asked. He didn't speak to, unless spoken to. And when he did answer to them, he was the most polite he had been to them in years. Uncle Vernon looked at him suspciously every time he would do a chore without being asked. Harry just continued on, doing chores and helping out as much as he possibly could. He still hadn't recieved a letter from Ron yet.  
  
Then, after two days of sucking up Uncle Vernon finally asked him, "Well, what'd you want boy?"  
  
Harry looked up from the dusting he was doing, "What makes you think I want anything?"  
  
His uncle's fat face turned red and his nose flared out, "I'm not stupid! Do I look stupid to you? Of course you want something. You never do any work around this house voluntarially!"  
  
"Well," Harry began, "Now that you mention it, the Weasleys invited me to go on a vacation with them."  
  
"A vacation, eh? Where to?"  
  
"Er..a resort," Harry replied. Any talk of the wizarding world was strickly forbidden in the Dursley household.  
  
"Have I heard of it before?" His uncle asked.  
  
"No I don't think so. It's, er not the type of resort you would go to," Harry said.  
  
His uncle let out a grunt and then asked, "How will they be picking you up?"  
  
"They'll rent a car," Harry answered quickly. He remembered the last time the Weasleys picked him up, and just how eventful it is. Thankfully Ron said they wouldn't be using the Floo network again.  
  
"You sure about that boy? I don't want any funny buisness again."  
  
"Oh sure. Ron sent me an owl, er, letter and told me they would rent a car," Harry explained.  
  
"And you would be gone how long?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"The entire summer. I'd even be gone when your family from out of state came to visit. I'm not sure if I could control myself around them...I mean last time you had family over..." Harry paused and let Uncle Vernon remember the time his sister Marge had visited. Harry had accidently blown her up, and the while a memory charm had been performed on her, the Dursleys wouldn't forget.   
  
Uncle Vernon looked turned white when he remembered that experience and grunted, "You can go, but don't come back until next summer. And make sure they come and get you in the car."  
  
Harry quickly finished dusting and went upstairs to write an owl to Ron. He was going to take a holiday with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family! He would be free from the Dursleys for the rest of the summer, and then at Hogwarts. Everything was going great. He pulled out his quill and some parchment and scribbled a quick note to Ron.  
  
Ron-  
  
The Dursleys are actually letting me go with you! Come and get me out of here as soon as you can, PLEASE! And make sure your Dad rents a car, otherwise my uncle will throw a fit. He didn't like the Floo powder much. See you soon!  
  
-Harry  
  
Harry let Hedwig out of his cage. "Are you ready for a trip now?" He asked. He handed the the rolled up parchment to Hedwig, "Bring this to Ron. The faster it gets there, the shorter we'll have to stay with the Dursleys."  
  
He opened his window and let Hedwig out. He was going to be leaving the Dursleys soon. Harry was so unbelievably excited he didn't know how to express his emotions. Spending the summer at the Dursleys was always, but now he was leaving for an entire year. Everything was going pretty good.  
  
* * *   
  
Harry was packed up and ready to leave in no time. He was anxiously counting down the days until the Weasleys arrived. On the Saturday they were supposed to come he sat in waiting with his Uncle and Aunt.  
  
Uncle Vernon was tapping his foot nervously and Aunt Petunia was looking pale. Harry knew they both didn't know what to expect from the Weasleys. Last time they arrived using Floo Powder and came through their fire place. Dudley was locked upstairs in his room. Just that morning he had declared he wasn't coming down until Harry was gone. It was understandable considering the last time the Weasleys came, Dudley ended up with a ten ton tounge, thanks to Fred and George. So, Harry sat and waited with two people that both despised him, and feared him.   
  
Harry was still unsure of how the Weasleys were planning on arriving. Ron said they wouldn't use Floo powder, so Harry assumed they would rent a car. But would Mrs. Weasleys let her husband use a car? The last time a car was involved, Harry and Ron ended up flying in it, and getting spotted by Muggles. Mrs. Weasley was not all that fond of Muggle cars. Would she let them pick Harry up in one?  
  
It was half past four, and the Weasleys were supposed to be there to pick Harry up nearly thirty minutes ago.  
  
"They're tardy," Uncle Vernon remarked, "Again." The Weasleys had been late picking Harry up the last time as well.  
  
"Maybe they got lost," Harry said.  
  
"Better not be lost in our fireplace," Uncle Vernon said shortly. Harry didn't respond. He was going to be leaving any minute now and wouldn't have to deal with Uncle Vernon any longer.  
  
"HELLO?"  
  
"ARE YOU IN THERE HARRY?"  
  
Harry heard to voices as well as loud knocking on the door. He jumped up and opened it to find nearly the entire Weasley family.   
  
Mr. Weasley stepped him first and said, "What a beautiful house. Oh, look at all these little Muggle inventions." He turned to Uncle Vernon, "Would you mind showing me your telly-a-vision? Or the stero system player?"  
  
Uncle Vernon took a step back, but didn't respond.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Thanks for getting me, Mr. Weasley. Why don't we pack up my things?"  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled and exclaimed, "Great Harry! Wait until you see the Muggle car we've got. Molly was against it, but I told her there wasn't any other way of getting you. She's at home now. There's so much to do before we leave." He turned to the twins, "Why don't you two bring Harry's things out to the car?"  
  
As they picked up Harry's trunk and other things, Fred whispered to Harry, "Where's that cousin of your's?"  
  
"Scared of you two. He's hiding in his room," Harry replied. The twins looked dissapointed but brought Harry's trunk out to the car.   
  
"Lovely seeing you two again!" Mr. Weasley said, "You should come to our house one day. I'm sure you'd find the wizarding world fascinating!"  
  
Uncle Vernon's nose flared out and he yelled, "Out of my house! NOW! I don't need any of your kind in here. There will no talk of that in my house!"  
  
Mr. Weasley looking a bit taken back said quietly, "Let's go now, kids. Come on, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled as he left four Privet Drive. He was finally getting out of that house, and away from the relatives. It was going to be a great summer. 


End file.
